


Teamwork

by kuraleap52



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Protective Older Brothers, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: Ryan wanted to join in on his teammates celebrating, but he was in too much pain. His arm was throbbing and he had a headache for some reason.Noticing how his little brother wasn't celebrating like he normally does, Mark walks up to Ryan. "Hey, you good?" Mark asked. Ryan quickly looked up, being caught off guard by the question. Not wanting to worry his brother, he put on a fake smile."Yeah, yeah. All good," he nervously chuckled, ignoring the enormous amount of pain his arm was in. Mark nodded with a smile, patting Ryan's left arm. Once Mark was gone, Ryan clutched his arm.
Relationships: Ryan Walker/Mark Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> This show is so underrated imo. Likeeee Ryan and Mark's relationship is so well written. Also, Spyder is a goofball and I love him. Thank you for coming to my ted talk. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

It was just a normal monster battle for Ryan and the others. They were fighting a snake/bird, which Spyder called, "The Snird." It seemed a bit too fast to blast the X Weapon at it, so they were going to have to fight it hand-to-hand.

"Spyder! Torpedoes!" Ryan instructed. Spyder obliged launching the torpedoes at the monster. It easily dodged them, simply flying above them. Spyder sighed. Usually, the torpedoes worked.

"Arm canon?" Spyder suggested. Ryan nodded with a smile.

"Arm canon," Ryan repeated as Spyder activated the arm canon. As Ryan went in for the punch, the monster flew above them. Suddenly, Ryan felt a sharp pain right above his elbow.

"Ahh!" Ryan grunted in pain, grabbing his arm. Come to find out, the monster had launched it's fangs into mech-x4. After a few seconds of it not letting go, Ryan's pain grew worse. "How are we supposed to get this thing out of my arm?" Ryan questioned in agony. 

"We slice it in half," Spyder smiled, already turning Ryan's right arm into an axe.

"Spyder you're a genius! Wow, that's never something I thought I'd say," Veracity commented.

"Yeah, I'm pretty unpredictable," Spyder gloated, leaning back in his chair with a smug smirk on his face.

"Let's end this," Ryan managed a small smile before slicing the monster in half, turning it into nothing but a puddle of ooze. 

"Woo!"

"Yeah!"

Ryan wanted to join in on his teammates celebrating, but he was in too much pain. His arm was throbbing and he had a headache for some reason.

Noticing how his little brother wasn't celebrating like he normally does, Mark walks up to Ryan. "Hey, you good?" Mark asked. Ryan quickly looked up, being caught off guard by the question. Not wanting to worry his brother, he put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, yeah. All good," he nervously chuckled, ignoring the enormous amount of pain his arm was in. Mark nodded with a smile, patting Ryan's left arm. Once Mark was gone, Ryan clutched his arm.

* * *

It had been a couple hours since the battle. Ryan had felt his arm getting worse, but told himself it was probably nothing. He was doing homework with Harris, Spyder and Veracity on the couch in mech-x4, realistically meaning Harris and Veracity were reteaching Ryan and Spyder all the lessons from class so they could complete their homework. Homework was a good distraction from the pain, but once he had finished his homework, there was nothing to distract him from the pain. That's when Mark returned from fixing up the robot with Leo.

"Hey, dinguses. You guys done with your homework? Oh and Harris... could you help me with mine?" Mark asked, practically whispering that last part. Ryan, Spyder, and Veracity burst out laughing while Harris just nodded with a sigh.

"Hey, Ryan. Can you head up to test out your left arm movements? After that monster-" Leo started, getting interrupted by Spyder.

"The Snird," Spyder corrected. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"After the Snird bit your arm, Mark and I weren't sure if we had repaired the arm so that it has all it's mobility back," Leo explained. 

"Sure thing," Ryan said. But just as he went to stand up, dark blotches started covering his eyes and he became extremely dizzy. He lost his balance and ended up collapsing on the ground. 

Mark quickly made his way over to his brother as he called, "Ryan!" Ryan managed to flutter his eyelids, but he couldn't completely open his eyes.

"We need to get him to medbay. _Now,"_ Mark demanded, picking up his little brother.

Once they reached medbay, Harris was quick to pull out the scanner and start scanning Ryan. Meanwhile, Mark took off Ryan's long sleeve red flannel shirt, leaving him in only his white tank top. The whole crew gasped at the sight of Ryan's left arm, which had two deep cuts and was glowing orange.

"The Snird injected ooze into him. We need an antidote now," Harris informed the team.

"Yeah we don't want him turning into an ugly, slimey-" 

"We get it!" Harris interrupted Mark, recalling what had happened to him when they first formed mech x4.

"Well, how do we make an antidote?" Veracity asked.

"All we need is turkey grease, broccoli, and monster ooze," Spyder explained.

"Wait where are we supposed to get monster ooze?" Leo questioned.

"Oh, there's a bunch in the arctic," Harris responded.

"Well how are we supposed to get there? Ryan can't move the robot," Veracity commented.

"The markmobile," Mark replied with a smile.

"You named your car? Also, how is it supposed to drive in the arctic?" She asked.

"The markmobile is no ordinary car. It can fly!" Mark exclaimed, proud of the updates he put on his car. Veracity and Leo just stared, wide eyed.

"Well, okay then. I'll go with Spyder to get the turkey grease and broccoli. Harris you should go with Mark to get the ooze," Veracity stated. Everyone nodded.

"And I'll stay here with Ryan," Leo added.

* * *

"Okay, we only need a little ooze, so just go scoop some up in this bucket and then place the lid on it. And make sure it doesn't touch your hands," Mark explained to Harris as they had just arrived in the arctic.

"Why don't you do it?" Harris asked, a hint of frustration in his tone. 

"You really wanna go there, freshman?" Mark responded with an annoyed face. Harris instantly regretted asking as he violently shook his head no. "Yeah that's what I thought," Mark added as Harris exited the car.

Harris quickly made his way up the hill, sliding gloves over his hands. The last thing he wanted was to come in contact with the ooze.

"Here we go," Harris whispered to himself after reaching the top of the hill, where he had a great view of the ooze. He sighed before scooping some ooze up into the bucket. Luckily, he was successful in not touching the ooze.

* * *

"Where do they keep the broccoli?" Spyder asked Veracity as they entered the store. Veracity made a confused face.

"With the other vegetables?"

"Ohhhh. I didn't think they _actually_ sold those here," Spyder said, explaining his reasoning. Veracity just sighed.

"Oh, hey! They got a cooked turkey right here! I'm sure we could get lot's of turkey grease out of this," Veracity said, adding the turkey to their basket. Suddenly, Spyder took off running. Thinking Spyder was in danger, Veracity chased after him, calling his name.

"These are my favorite cookies!" Spyder smiled at her once she caught up to him. Veracity rolled her eyes, out of breath from running.

"God, Spyder. I thought you were in danger or something," she told him, extremely frustrated.

"Sorry, just haven't had these cookies in a while. Can we get them?" Spyder requested, making sad puppy dog eyes. Veracity couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior. Ultimately, she nodded, causing Spyder to start jumping up and down with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

"Aghhh! Leo, you gotta let me outta here, man. I-I'm fine. It's only sometimes that the ooze kicks in and I turn into a bit of a monster," Ryan pleaded, uncomfortably lying down on the bed in med bay, which he was strapped to. Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I was given strict orders to make sure you remained in this bed. I was also given this tazer in case you broke free," Leo informed him, demonstrating the shock on the tazer.

"I guess they're right. When Harris was infected with ooze, he was fine at first, only experiencing some outbursts. But once we reached the arctic and got stuck in the ooze, he turned full on monster. He attacked Mark and I, but we were able to contain him," Ryan explained.

"Wow... how did he get infected by ooze?"

"He was in a shed near a monster when we turned it into ooze. He ended up swallowing some."

"Well, I can promise you're going to be okay, Ryan. The others have got it under control," Leo reassured him.

"I know," Ryan said confidently.

* * *

It had been an hour, but finally everyone was back in the robot, preparing the antidote for Ryan. Ryan had had a couple outbursts while being strapped to the table, but nothing too bad, considering they had caught the infection pretty early.

"The smell of that stuff is so bad I want to puke," Ryan commented, gagging.

"I know. Broccoli really _is_ the devil," Spyder replied, shaking his head at the thought of broccoli.

"Not what I meant, but sure," Ryan chuckled.

"Alright, bro. It's ready. Here, take it," Mark said, handing Ryan a test tube filled with the antidote. Ryan pinched his nose and swallowed all of the antidote. Ryan smiled, relieved that mess was over.

"Thank you guys. You know, for making this," Ryan thanked his team, blushing a bit. The team responded with different variations of "you're welcome" and "of course." Ryan smiled harder, feeling grateful for having the best team in the world. 


End file.
